


Daddy

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Humor, M/M, Porn, Porno TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Alfred entertains himself while Daddy Ivan is at work.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), RusAme - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Daddy

**💦Daddy💦**

When Alfred woke up Friday morning he found himself alone and still in his pajamas. He knew he was tired yesterday from his part-time job, but he still hoped his supposed lover would have fucked him awake or at the very least give him hickies. They hadn't had sex in a week now and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"If I didn't have this job I coulda been fucked days ago," he whined then rolled over to look at the ceiling. "But no, 'I need to learn responsibility.' I know it's my fourth Xbox, but Jesus, he coulda just bought it for me like the other ones instead of making me work for it." Alfred huffed, getting irritated with his situation.

He laid in bed fuming until he felt his head start to hurt and he let out a sigh of defeat.

"Whatever, I better get something good once I get my new Xbox," he said then kicked the bedding off his body. He sat up with a groan, then stretched his back, before climbing out of bed. He used the bathroom and had a fleeting thought to change out of his NASA pajamas, but it was just a thought. He headed downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast then carried it back upstairs to go to his playroom. He balanced his plate of food and juice with practiced ease as he turned the knob and kicked the door open.

The playroom was a bedroom, but decorated to Alfred's childish desires. The walls were painted sky blue with a yellow trim and every inch of his ceiling was covered in various colored glow-in-the-dark stars and planets. Posters hung from the walls and more stars and planets filled in the spaces between them. A large flat screen TV was mounted on a wall and Alfred's bed with UFO bedding sat across from it. Three bookcases sat against the far wall framing the window—all holding various comics, books, DVDs, and games. Oversized stuffed animals sat around the room and Alfred sat in the lap of a brown bear as he turned on his TV. He ate his food while watching cartoons, but soon boredom came for him. He thought to play his PS4 since his Xbox was dead, but the idea didn't stick. He sighed and moved his empty plate out of his way as he moved his large teddy bear to lay down. He laid on top of it and pulled out his phone to entertain himself, but it didn't last long.

"It's only 2 o'clock," he groaned as he let his phone fall from his hands and he buried his face into the brown bear's chest. "Ivan won't be home from fuckin work until 6 and I'm fuckin bored."

He kept his face buried until he felt himself starting to suffocate. He picked his head up then reached for the remote instead of his phone. He flipped through channels until something got his attention. He managed to watch a few movies that he remembered from when he was a kid before turning the channel again. He didn't stop until he heard a moan come from the TV and he quickly realized he made it to the porno channels. He shrugged his shoulders and put down the remote as he gave the screen his undivided attention. A buff man, with a German accent was currently pounding into his twink coworker in an office cubicle. By the look of the set up, they were at work after hours, although a janitor was in the background.

 _"And your wife left you_ because _…?"_ the coworker asked, tossing a smirk over his shoulder.

 _"You talk too much, Feli,"_ the top shot back and bucked his hips, making the smaller man cry out in pleasure.

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he watched the two, his own cock starting to stiffen in his pants. It had been awhile since he watched porn, and even longer since he watched something this good. He couldn't help it when he started to rock his hips, grinding into his teddy bear as the coworker came onto the office floor. He swallowed thickly when the German top pulled out and emptied himself on his coworker's back and ass.

"Fuck he's thick," Alfred commented as he saw the tops cock. "Like a beer can."

The show soon faded to black and credits rolled, but Alfred didn't have to wait long to see the next one. It opened to a car breaking down on a highway going through a forest and an albino jock getting out looking pissed.

 _"Fuckin' piece of shit!"_ he yells as he pulls out his phone to call for a tow truck. _"I broke down on highway 69 and need a tow… two hours?! Fine, fine."_ He grumbles then kicks the tire of his car before looking back at his phone. He pulls up his GPS and finds a road not too far ahead that leads to a house. _"There's a turn off for a house up ahead… maybe I can chill there until the tow comes."_ He starts walking and it fades to him finding a cabin down a dirt road and heads for the door. He knocks and it's answered by a bear. The man has a thick blonde and grey beard, long hair in a bun and wearing flannel and jeans.

Alfred felt himself swallow just as the main character did upon seeing the man.

 _"What you want?"_ the man asked, voice so deep that Alfred shivered.

 _"M-M-My car, broke down, and, uh, the tow truck is gonna take two hours to get to me, so… I was, uh, wondering if I could chill here until then…. Please?"_ the jock asked. The man seemed uninterested, but the jock wasn't going to let him go. _"If you let me stay, I can… make it worth your while…"_ The man raised an eyebrow and the jock made the bold move to touch his thigh. _"Please?"_

 _"Show me what you got,"_ The man said and stepped aside to let the jock into his cabin.

Alfred bit his lip in anticipation and watched as the jock started rubbing his hand on the bear's crotch. Alfred started to rock his hips again as the jock gave the bear head, groaning at seeing how big he was.

"Almost like Ivan's," Alfred moaned. He closed his eyes as he imagined Ivan filling him with his big cock and started thrusting harder into the teddy bear. "Fuck," he whimpered.

 _"Let's see how well you take it,"_ came that deep voice and Alfred opened his eyes to see the bear lean the jock over the back of his couch and slip his cock inside.

"Fuck _me_ ," Alfred whined.

He watched the bear lift the jocks legs up, showing off his strength as he pounded into the jock that held onto the couch in bliss. His cock throbbed at the scene and he couldn't take it any longer. He sat up and quickly pushed his pajama pants and boxers, both wet with precum, down to the bend of his knees. He laid back down on his teddy bear and started to hump it more urgently.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted as he rocked his hips.

He felt like he could cum any second from how turned on he was. He rubbed his cock against the soft fur of the bear clutching at the carpet as he bucked his hips. "Ivaaannn…" he moaned, wishing he could have his ass filled at that very second. "Yes, _daddyyy_ … " Alfred whined and opened his eyes to look at the TV. The couple had changed their positions, the bear now had the jock on the floor, nearly bent in half as he thrust hard and deep. Alfred felt his ass twitch from the sight and he couldn't keep it together, he felt himself getting ready to cum, it was so close. He felt so on edge, and when he looked from the screen to look down at his bear, he noticed there was something in the doorway. He turned his head slightly to see Ivan staring him down and he felt his edge giveaway. "Fuck!" he cried as he came hard on his teddy bear, his eyes locked on Ivan as he ruined his plush with thick cum. It felt so good to finally release and he collapsed into his mess panting. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the pleasure washing over him, but he could hear Ivan's footsteps on the carpet. A weak smile came to his face as he opened his eyes to see Ivan standing right beside him.

"You're home early, daddy," he cooed.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you, but you surprised me instead, doing something so dirty on your own." Ivan said then crouched down to move Alfred's hair from his eyes and give a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "You know you're going to be punished for this, right?"

"No?" Alfred guessed, trying to play innocent. "You've been so busy with work and you made me get a job too, so it's been hard. Can't you like…pretend you didn't see it?" Alfred asked.

"Not this time, my love." Ivan said, the smile still on his face. Alfred felt goosebumps prickle his skin as Ivan placed a hand on his bare thigh. He felt it move up, squeezing his ass briefly before continuing upward. The hand soon stopped in his hair where it pulled on it to make him look up at Ivan proper. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to sit for a week," Ivan threatened.

Alfred had a grin come to his lips and he asked, "Is that a promise?"

"You're such a brat," Ivan growled, making Alfred shiver. He knew Ivan was really riled up and he couldn't wait to see what punishment he would be getting.

* * *

*****Yes, that was GerIta and CanPru but with 2pCanada lol**

**Sup yall, I'm still alive! Ive been going through some shit and I made this fic as a test to see if I could still even write dirty, and I think I did pretty good! Also, dont worry, Meant To Be will be getting finished! I will die on this hill, that fic will be getting finished👏🏽👏🏽👏🏽 I did accept a promotion at work as well, so the next chapter is gonna take some time since I'll be working even more now ⚰**

**Anywho, as always, thank you for sticking with me, reading, and commenting!🔥**


End file.
